Alicia
by OneShooter
Summary: "...being that close to Will was pretty dangerous now..."


Thanks to Michelle and Robert King for those flashbacks, cause now all I do is write this. And i love you all AW shippers, you mean a lot to me, I'm happy I've met you 3

* * *

Matthew left the living room to find a glass, his whiskey bottle in front of them, she really was glad that he wasn't there cause in that very moment Will started teasing her, his hand going up and down, his fingers caressing her thigh. She felt that electric current run up her back, causing her little shivers every now and then, her dress tightly wrapped around her legs and Will fighting the fabric to reach her underwear, when Matthew came back, smiling at her, without any glass, he placed the bottle back to its place and started walking from one side to another.

**- The'll have to get me.**

**- Matthew if you say this on your deposition you will sound crazy!**

**- And if I don't say this in my deposition then they'll get away with that! I have enemies.**

**- Yes, and your enemies will cheer if you say this, trust me Matthew, please!**

**- Stop saying my name like that, I'm not twelve years old.**

**- Sir, I…**

Alicia held his arm, the electric currents again, she had to hold it there for a second and rearrange her position in her chair, being that close to Will was pretty dangerous now. She knew Matthew wouldn't listen to Will and he would do whatever he wanted, she had to do something before both start fighting about that, she just had to say the right words.

**- Matthew, listen to me, you're a smart man. Whose words are easily twisted, people don't see as deeply as you do. And they'll use the surface of your words…**

**- Stop it Alicia. Are you married or aren't you? **

**- Are you married Alicia?**

**- I don't think this is very much important right now, Matthew.**

**- Yes it is for me.**

**- Matthew, I don't understand…**

**- You don't have to, now answer to me. Are you married Alicia?**

**- Matthew, please listen, this has nothing to do with your situation right now..**

**- I don't care, now please leave. I will think about your representation and tomorrow my secretary will call you, now please go away.**

**- , please, Mrs. Florrick just wants the best for you…**

**- And I do to, but I have my motives and please, go away. Have a good night.**

He literally just dumped them of his apartment, shutting the door in Will's face, letting them in the hallway, both staring at the door, trying to find any good reason to Matthew's newest swoon, sadly they didn't find anything. Will raised his hand one more time, lowering it right away, he wouldn't swallow his own pride to keep a client, and besides Ashbaugh was a troublemaker anyways.

**- No, come on Will, let's just leave.**

**- But we need to call him tomorrow.**

**- Yes, and we will. But let's go, we're pretty much tired as well, you need to get some sleep, and I need to go home before kids are asleep. Come on…**

Alicia held his waist and took him inside the elevator, pressing the land button and caressing Will's arms, he tossed his head back and closed his eyes, relaxing, her soft hands over his suit, his muscles contracting due the fact even this bare caressing was making them both bodies throb in need of each other, he turned around and faced her, her cheeks reddened and he glanced a shy smile of hers, she seemed to blink so slow, like she was in this slow flow, her eyes sparkling and she probably asked something, cause her lips moved but he was too busy looking at her face.

**- What? Sorry?Wha…What did you say?**

**- I've asked you what are you looking at?**

**- You.**

**- Yes, I know, but what? There's something wrong with me?**

**- No, actually, I wonder sometimes, if you are even real.**

**- Will, time to stop, you're tired.**

**- Please, go home with me, we can make dinner, and study this case…**

**- No…Not a good Idea, Owen is taking care of the Grace and Zach, I just…No Will…Not tonight.**

**- Alicia, no apologizes this time, please, you're coming home with me.**

**- Will, it's not that easy…**

**- Yes it is. Call Owen tell him you'll stay with me for tonight. And then, you're free.**

**- Will…Don't do that face, please.**

The elevator landed and they had to get out, his puppy eyes looking at her, melting her heart and boiling her brain, why not? Why she couldn't just threw everything in the air just for a minute? She dialed Owen's number, and cancelled, she did it again twice more. It took like five minutes for them to get to their cars, and Will asked her again, as a final statement. She said no, and he kissed her forehead and got inside his car, leaving her alone.

Alicia got home and threw her purse and keys in the chest and Owen was waiting for her, two glasses of wine, she accepted hers pretty quickly and smiled at him. He kissed her cheek and gave her this amazing hug only Owen could give.

**- Will asked you to go home with him, didn't he?**

**- How do you know that?**

**- I can see it…In your eyes. Sister, if there's one thing your eyes can't do, is lie. They just can't.**

**- But I can't, I've abused you enough already and I don't know if it would be right, I'm tire…**

**- I think you should go. I have nothing to do with my life at the moment so I think you should just go… I can take care of the kids, until tomorrow morning, and you'll be with…The handsome bad lawyer… Go girl, have some fun…**

**- The handsome bad lawyer? Really?**

**- He looks so…Mysterious.**

**- Yes, he does…But no, I'm tired, really, tired. **

**- Are you wasting this opportunity? Are you serious? You have the change to make wild sex and you refuse it? What's wrong with you? Can I go then?**

**- Owen shut up! And we wouldn't have wild sex…We would've dinner, and study this case. **

**- Yeah, I know…I used to study cases a lot too…**

**- Urgh..Owen!**

**- What? Do you want me to lie and say I'm a cute virgin? No…I'm not.**

**- I really do not want know anything, just shut up, shall you? **

**- I will never shut up. Not if it is about making you happy.**

**- Why do you think I'm happy when I'm with Will? I'm just…with Will. **

**- Yes, and therefore, you're happy. You can't deny to a gay you feel sexually excited when you're next to him. Your whole body tells the world you want him to grab you and have you everywhere.**

**- Owen, just…Wait a minute.**

Alicia runs to the hallway and searches for her phone, finding it underneath her wallet, it was Jackie. No, not tonight, she had no mood to listen to Jackie. When Jackie gave up calling, she dialed Will's number. When he answered, she said she was coming and he'd better have dinner ready by the time she arrives. He laughed and hang up.

**- What just happened? You suddenly decide you want to spent the night with him?**

**- No, Jackie called and I didn't answer, so she will probably stop by, and since I don't want to see her, and you're my beloved brother, you deal with the beast.**

**- No, Alicia…**

**- Yes. Bye. Love you.**

**- Oh yes, you do.**

And she left, blowing him a kiss and rushing to her car, afraid she'd find Jackie there already, she really didn't want to talk to Jackie, she was tired and Matthew's question had her mind working until now, even if he had some kind of crush on her, why would he want her away? The fact that she was married, if she wanted to have something with him, wouldn't be a problem, since he was already pretty unfaithful. She got into her car and she could see Jackie crossing the street when she left her building, waiting for Jackie to get to her building, so she could leave without Jackie noticing her.

The way to Will's place didn't take that long, but the traffic was awful and she took longer than she expected to get there. She parked her car in front of his building and called him, asking if she could park in his garage, which he immediately accepted and opened the gate for her. He came to meet her in the garage lot, her smiled opened widely to him and he opened his arms, meeting their bodies, holding her tight and kissing her head. He was happy that she had decided to come, probably because of Owen. Every time she'd came to his place, it was because of Owen, he always convinced her to stop by, just to talk or because he called him and said she was going. He liked Owen, and he owed Owen a lot of romantic nights with her, he just didn't know how to pay him.

**- What Owen said to you this time?**

**- It wasn't Owen, Jackie called, and I didn't answer… And I have no mood for listening to her complaints, so I left Owen to handle that, he is a strong boy, he can do it.**

**- Yes, he can..Come on, it's cold here, I have something for you.**

**- I'm curious, please tell me…I hate surprises, please…**

**- No, you will find out when we get there.**

**- Oh Will, please, I have no time for this.**

**- Yes you do. Do you really think I will let you go away tonight? I want to wake up and see your pretty face tomorrow.**

Said that, he covered her eyes with his hands, and led her to the elevator, she tried to take his hands off, but failed, he laugh when she squeaked and clenched her teeth. When the doors opened she blinked fast because of the bright lights hitting her eyes and got out of the elevator, his door was open, he held himself and shook his head, allowing her to go inside, he walked two steps behind her, she was scared what she could find inside there, and she glanced little sparks in the dinner table, he smiled.

**- Did you like it?**

**- I..Will, this is…Why did you do this?**

**- Hm…I was waiting for you and suddenly, you won't believe what happened…There was a blackout, thank god I finished the food in time.**

**- Stop lying.**

**- I'm not lying, how dare you saying that? Oh my god, outrageous. **

**- I'm hungry…**

**- Let me take your coat, and we can eat.. I'm starving as well.**

He took off her coat, her creamy colored coat. His fingers caressed her shoulder, he look at it after he touched her, and smiled. She really tried to avoid stupid smiles, but it was quite impossible, he was always so surprisingly different when they were alone, and even when they were with someone else, she just lost track of how many times she had to hold herself not to open one of those wide smiles she always gave to him. They walked to the dinner table, he pulled the chair for her, and handed her a glass of wine, going to the kitchen and coming back seconds later, the platter was black and she wondered what he'd made for them.

When he placed it on the table, she smelled, and it made her even more starving, she was literally craving for that food. He took the lid and she found out pasta. But it wasn't just pasta, it had almonds and garlic, she could smell the different scents of it. He served her before sitting down, and waited for her judgment. She really tried to formulate a sentence, she literally tried really hard to find words to describe the food she just ate.

It was a mix of textures, flavors and scents, everything perfectly combined in one single dish. She felt the bacon, the garlic and the almonds, and the pasta. The wine just made everything more delicious. The only thing she did was nod in approval and groan a little, he understood that as a compliment and sat down, serving himself the food and closing his eyes in the first bite. It was delicious, not even he could believe he'd made that, he literally heard the angels singing.

They cleaned the table together, playing like teens, he held her by her waist when she was taking their dishes to the kitchen, and she kissed his cheek. They danced without any music and he lifted her up in the air and turned her around, she begged him to put her on the ground, wine already running through her body, her eyes getting blurred and she ate a lot as well. They told jokes while washed the dishes and put everything back to its place, and then went back to the dinner table, turning the lights on and opening Matthew's files folders and notebooks, laptops and everything they had to use in that case.

She took another sip of her wine, and took this little moment to stare at him, he was drinking whiskey, swinging his glass and writing some footnotes in some paper, he had this serious expression, his eyes furrowed, he was really focused on that reading, and she stopped studying her files for 30 minutes now. She took her shoes and ran her foot in his leg, he smiled but stood focused on the paper, raising an eyebrow when she touched his thigh.

**- Are you really doing this?**

**- I don't know, what am I doing?**

**- Not working.**

**- Oh, work! Of course, sorry, this guy got me distracted, you know…**

**- Well, I'm making a huge effort not to grab this lady by her hair, and take her in this couch, it's really hard to hold myself when she's around.**

**- We really have problems here…**

**- Yes we do.**

**- Really, forget this. You don't want these papers more than you want me.**

**- You're right, but if we don't find a solution tonight, we won't be able to find one tomorrow. We have to go to court tomorrow, and we have to know if we are his lawyers. This man, oh lord.**

**- No, not tonight.**

She took the papers of his lap and sat there, he placed his hands on her rib bones, kissing her chest. She pulled her dress up and sat even closer to him, her boobs touching his face, his hands now caressing her ass. She gave that low laugh, holding his hair and pulling it back, his mouth opened when she kissed him, hard and fast, her tongue tasted like wine, his tasted like whiskey, her tongue was warm, his was cold. She held the sides of his face, deepened the kiss, her tongue playing with his, his teeth bit her lower lip, and then her neck, her shoulder, her ear lobe.

He was wearing jeans and she could feel how hard he was, his hard dick throbbing inside his pants, he ran her nail above the jeans, the friction made Will moan and open his mouth. He rolled his eyes and tilted his head back, Alicia unbuckled his belt and opened his jeans, he was wearing no underwear and she gave him a stare waiting for his eyes to sparkle but found his throat, his hard, dry swallowing when she touched his dick, holding it tight, starting to move it up and down, his gasp when she kissed his chin, she liked the effect she had on him.

She liked the way his brown eyes darkened more when she touched him, the way her kisses made him shiver and sigh, she liked to tease him like that as well, her lips barely touching his dick, her warm breathing in his skin, his hands roaming blind her hair, pushing gently her head, she was hungry for his dick, but good things take long to come and she kissed his head, brushing her lips on his shaft, he was groaning now, his fingers caressing her head and lacing her hair, a loose pony tail was made, her bang messed a little. She smiled at him he didn't see it but she did, and right then she sucked it all inside her mouth, her tongue playing around his shaft, his long, almost hurtful moan, his hips clenching up, trying to move, she held him down by grabbing his hips and sitting him again.

He tried hard not to move because every time he did it, she stopped sucking him, and just kissed his head, his dick already throbbing in her lips, his juices already being cleaned by her tongue. When he repositioned himself quiet, she sucked him, deep, his dick hitting the back of her throat, she relaxed and swallowed, slowly, trying not to choke with his juices flowing down her throat and started to mix with her saliva, his dick getting easier to be sucked, his hips pushing twice when he came. He said her name, this long and low moan where he tried to say Alicia, and all that came out was his breathing, he tried to breathe, he really did. But she cleaned his dick with her tongue, her licks were long, lazy and precise.

She finished with the cleaning and stood up, her legs opened, her hands on both arm rests, she had only lingerie on, and he really didn't know when did she take off her clothes, but she was wearing that purple bra and panties matched the color, and her bare white skin contrasting, she look like some kind of sexy angel, her halo shining behind her, his mind automatically blurred the city lights behind her and got him focused on her whole body, head to toe.

The way her ass was uplifted as she came closer, her lips touching his forehead and her boobs touched his nose, he smiled and planted a kiss there, and she smelled so good. They kissed again, that time was slowly, passionately, it seemed like the world literally stopped for them, they didn't listen to nay noise, any other sound than their breathing, that little snaps when they turned their heads, deepening their kiss. The way their tongues easily explored each other's mouth, and how every single inch of their bodies started shivering as electric sparks got them. Will's hands cupped her boobs, caressing the border of her bra, his fingers totting between the bra and her skin, the silk cyan fabric felt like her skin, smooth and soft, like it was mad for touching.

She sighed when they stopped kissing, breathless and trying to catch some air, failing when he unbuckled her bas and rapidly caught her left nipple inside his mouth, his tongue making circles around them, she had to hold herself up, he was too busy reaching her pussy and pressing her clit, her hands stabbed the arm rests, she closed her eyes. He sat her on his lap and started to suck both her nipples, alternating the attention, being calm and caressing her rib bones, she was soaking wet and already about to come, she asked him between gasps and groans to touch her, press her clit and slide his fingers inside her. He laughed and kissed her breasts, denying it. She rolled her eyes in disapproval but he surprised her, slapping her ass.

She came, she fucking exploded and collapsed over him by his simply sucking on her nipples. It took her some seconds to recover balance and as soon as she did, she got rid of her panties, throwing it back somewhere and sitting on his dick, fast and giving herself no time to even adjust, then she started to ride him, going up slowly, very slowly, and sitting in one fast thrust, his mouth opening and his hands just placed on her hips, he was too weak to make the pace, and he was already riding him very good anyways.

She was riding him deep, her hands on his shoulders, they tried to kiss but one of them ended up gasping or biting the other's lips. She never felt he was deep enough and pushed down her hips, his hands supporting her back and hips, and he closed his eyes, coming inside her, his hips clenched up, and she rode him slower and slower as they reached their highs, stopping and collapsing, pretty much tired to even breathe. He supported her, caressing her back, she still had him inside her after what looked like five or six minutes, their blurred eyes, both taking those 10 seconds naps, waking up from the mental blackout. They destroyed each other, they made each other so done that none of them would even be able to get out of their embrace, and they weren't even moving. Her head was on his right shoulder, close to his chest, she slept once listening to his heart beats, and kissed his neck when she woke up, pretty much sure he was sleeping, his hand stopped moving on her back, and he was breathing calmly. She was happy, she felt completely happy and truthfully complete, she felt like nothing was missing, his smell was there, and his sounds were there, he was there.

- I think we should go to bed…

- I don't even want to move, please be quiet and stay like this forever.

- Alicia, you probably fell asleep five times in a row, you're tired and I have to work on matthew's cross examining , anyway…

- I want to eat chocolate, do you have chocolate?

- I do… But you can only eat chocolate if you arise…

- I don't feel like moving from this…But I will, cause I'm craving for chocolate right now.

And she stood up slowly, he slid out of her and she tilted her head back, moaning and sighing, her air dissipating from her lungs, Will kissed her chest once more, and handed her his t-shirt , she put it on and searched for her panties and bra, giving up her search for the bra and putting her panties on again. They smiled and Will zipped his pants up and went to the kitchen, grabbed two bars of dark chocolate coming back to the living room but not finding Alicia there, and he heard the shower, he smiled.

Will walked towards his room, and the sounds got louder, his bathroom door opened and he heard Alicia humming some song while washed her hair.

**- Do you have any idea of how sexy you are when you wash your hair?**

**- Really, you stop it.**

**- Do you know I bought you something.**

**- What?**

**- Panties, I always rip them up or make you so wet you can't wear them after.**

**- Really? Yes you do, I actually don't know why ripping them up, but okay…I**

**- You just shouldn't come to me wearing any clothes actually.**

**- And where's the fun in that?**

**- Fucking you is pretty much what I like to do.**

**- Oh Will, shut up, you love pulling skirts up and ripping panties off.**

**- Yes, I do. You got me on that one.**

Will went out of the bathroom and brought a pink bag, handing it to her and she opened it up, lace underwear, three of them, a black one a pastel cyan one and a white one. She loved them, she always like bigger panties and Will has already ripped them all. She decided to wear the black one, his t-shirt covering it up, but when her arms raised everything was shown, and he could see her ass contrasting the black fabric. God, he loved that woman, every single detail of her, the way she was eating that chocolate walking from one side to another and when she got tired of talking about Matthew with him, she walked to his room and brought with her a duvet, going straight to his balcony and sitting on the couch out there.

He stared at her legs as she covered them up, and he decided,

"_To hell Matthew Ashbaugh"._

* * *

_**PART TWO IS COMING**_


End file.
